The internet of things is an internet of connected things, which has two levels of meaning: first, the core and foundation of the internet of things are still internet, and it is extended and expanded based on internet; second, the user side of the internet of things is extended to any items, that is, the internet of things allows for information exchange and communications among any items.
In the prior art, with the development of intelligent terminals, more and more internet of things devices can be connected to and managed by the intelligent terminals. Specifically, manufactures of the internet of things devices provide control applications directed to different intelligent operation systems while manufacturing the internet of things devices, and the intelligent terminals may mange the internet of things devices after being installed with the control applications.
However, each internet of things device is corresponding to a control application specific thereto. As more and more internet of things devices are connected to the intelligent terminals, the number of the control applications that need to be installed with an intelligent terminal also increases, resulting in low efficiency of control of the intelligent terminals over the internet of things devices.